El Final
by MaKorra-Love-Forever
Summary: Este es un final alternativo, para las personas que no nos conformamos (o no nos agrado mucho, como quieran decirlo) con ese final...Tiene fragmentos de los capítulos mezclada con partes creadas por mi, una fan común... Korra vs. Kuvira, en el último momento, cuando Kuvira piensa que ganó, se lleva una sorpresa... /FINALIZADO./
1. El final… Parte 1

**LA LEYENDA DE KORRA NO ME PERTENECE… **

**El Final… Parte 1 **

– ¡Papá, tenemos que irnos ahora! –Gritó desesperada Asami.

– Adiós Asami, te quiero… – dijo Hiroshi mientras apretaba el botón para expulsar del meca-traje volador a Asami.

–¡PAPÁ! –gritó Asami mientras era expulsada de allí.

Kuvira noto que querían penetrar a su Meca-Tanque y con la mano quiso aplastarlo. Mientras que Hiroshi estaba decidido a terminar eso… no le importaba que, pero él tenía que terminarlo. Sabía que si daba su vida para ayudar a salvar a Ciudad Republica, no sería tan malo.

Estaba a punto de morir, pero con una gran ráfaga de aire fue expulsado de allí Hiroshi, no sin antes terminar de hacer el agujero para seguir con el plan.

Korra miro de dónde provino esa ráfaga de aire y notó que Kai y Jinora estaban allí.

– ¡Es nuestra oportunidad! – dijo Korra haciendo señas para que ya entraran.

Korra junto a Mako, Bolin, Lin y Su entraron al meca-tanque, antes de que Kuvira pudiera evitarlo.

–Mako, Bolin, detengan la fuente de energía para que no pueda disparar más… Lin, Su, desháganse del cañón… yo iré tras Kuvira.

– ¿Estas segura? – pregunto Su.

–Si… esta vez no me vencerá… – dijo con una mirada decidida Korra.

–Está bien…– dijo Lin poniéndose en marcha con Su, impulsándose con los cables, mientras que Mako y Bolin subieran por las escaleras.

–Korra, espera… cuídate…– dijo agarrándole el hombro y ella solo asintió antes de irse también.

…

– ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Kuvira.

–Ya se infiltraron…– dijo un sujeto quien estaba viendo y apretando botones para tratar de llamar a más gente para que se encargue de ese asunto.

…

Una vez que Mako y Bolin llegaron a la central de energía, entraron y se encontraron con dos guardias.

–Yo me encargo de esta palanca… tu ve por la otra– dijo Mako dirigiéndose a un costado.

–Oigan, ustedes dos…– dijo un guardia quien ataco a Mako, mientras el otro atacó a Bolin.

…

Lin y Su entraron donde se cargaba las fuentes de energía para disparar. Allí se encontraba un guardia.

– ¡Yo me encargare del guardia… tu destruye la arma! – dijo Lin mientras se ponía a luchar contra ese, quien no le paraba de atacar con filosos trozos de metal, pero Lin no se quedaba atrás.

Su aprovecho el momento y sin perder más tiempo lanzo esos tubos que contenía la energía espiritual, en el momento en que se estrellaron contra el piso hizo una explosión. Ella se resguardo y al pasar todo, Lin se unió a ella.

–Vaya… no está mal… – dijo Lin con media sonrisa – ahora tenemos que deshacernos de eso…– apuntando hacia la parte física que movía a el brazo con el arma. En ese momento empezaron a hacer metal-control y desfiguraron cualquier cosa, sin dejar excepción.

…

– ¿Papá? – Asami gritaba para escuchar una respuesta, pero no escucho nada.

– ¡Asami! – Llamo Jinora haciéndole señas para que vaya a donde ellos se encontraban. Fue y se encontró con su padre que estaba algo golpeado.

–Asami… que bueno que estas bien…– dijo Hiroshi mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

–No vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma…– contesto mientras lo veía, agarraba su mano y derramaba una lagrima.

…

Mako estaba luchado contra ese guardia, pero un ataque se desvió hacia las ramas espirituales, y empezó a descontrolarse un poco la energía. Mako no perdió tiempo y después de un golpe atrás de la cabeza logro noquear al sujeto.

Bolin estaba luchando con metal, uno se dirigió directamente hacia su cabeza, pero por milímetros lo esquivo. Y con las rocas convertidas en lava, golpeo y noqueo al sujeto, al golpearlo contra la pared.

–Bolin… – dijo Mako acercándose a él.

–Ya está…– le contesto su hermano –Bueno y ¿ahora qué?

– ¡¿No sabes cómo funciona esta cosa?! Estuviste trabajando con Varrick y Baatar Jr, ¿no aprendiste nada?

–Oye, si tocamos algo por equivocación, ¡volaremos por esa cosa!- dijo Bolin apuntando a la gran bola de raíces espirituales.

–Entonces…

– ¡La palanca! Si controlamos la palanca al mismo tiempo, ¡podremos detener la trasmisión de energía! – Dijo Bolin de la nada.

–De acuerdo… yo iré a esta y tú a esa…– dijo Mako poniéndose en posición para hacerlo.

…

–El mecanismo de recarga no responde, no podemos disparar

–No es una falla técnica… siento el control del brazo…– dijo Kuvira. En ese momento voló la tapa y entro Korra noqueando con aire control a esas dos personas que estaban junto a Kuvira.

Korra ataco con fuego control a Kuvira, y ella se defendió con metal control. En ese momento empezó una batalla…

…

–Está intentando de mover el brazo…– dijo Lin.

–Debemos ir a ver en que podemos ayudar…

–Andando.

Su y Lin abandonaron el brazo por donde se disparaba la energía espiritual. Y se encontraron con Jinora, Kai, Asami y Hiroshi

–Saliste con vida…– dijo Lin

–Sí, gracias a estos jóvenes…

…

–A la cuenta de tres… ¿listo? – pregunto Mako.

– ¡Listo!

–Uno… Dos… ¡Tres! – en ese momento ambos bajaron la palanca, pero… nada, no funciono.

–No funciono…

–Tiene que haber otra forma para detenerlo…– dijo Mako pensando.

–Tal vez si atacas directamente, lograras que este explote…– dijo una voz.

–Eh… qué…– Mako y Bolin miraron por todos lados y se encontraron con un ¿topo?

– ¿Y tú quién eres…?– pregunto confundido el maestro tierra.

–No hay mucho tiempo. Esa Kuvira puede hacer cualquier cosa todavía…

–Es vedad…– dijo Mako recordando cuando su ataque se desvió, causo un pequeño cortocircuito – ¡El topo tiene razón!

–Topo suricato…– dijo este.

–Como sea… Bo, sal de aquí ahora, llévate a esos dos– apuntando a los guardias– y cuídate…

– ¿Harás esto solo? no, claro que no. ¡No permitiré que te arriesgues!

–Bolin, ¡no hay tiempo! – Dijo Mako serio– esta puede ser nuestra única manera de deshacernos de esta cosa… no podemos perder…

–De acuerdo… cuídate Bro– dijo Bolin dándole la mano como saludo y medio abrazo.

–Te quiero hermanito…– dijo Mako despidiéndose.

Bolin tomo a esas personas y se fue, al igual que ese espíritu… ¿un espíritu… qué hacía allí?

Una vez que Bolin desapareció de la vista, Mako tomo posición y empezó a tomar aire. Estaba concentrando su energía, debía atacar con todo el poder que tenía… Una vez listo lanzó un rayo si dejar de hacerlo. En ese momento las raíces empezaron a lanzar energía por todos lados. Mako esquivaba por suerte a todas. Empezó a caminar de a poco hacía la salida, sin dejar de atacar constantemente y son mucha energía.

…

Korra salto al aire y lanzó una llama hacía Kuvira, esta lo esquivo y lanzó metal, dejándola en su pierna y después la tiro contra los controles del Meca-Tanque…

Korra estaba a punto de levantarse, pero el meca-tanque se empezó a mover, las luces que indicaba que algo no marchaba bien sonaron más fuerte. Kuvira siguió atacando a Korra, al notar que ella se distrajo.

Kuvira causo una gran herida a Korra, su brazo empezó a derramar sangre, pero igual siguió luchando, enviándole una llamarada y usando aire control… Pero ahora el Meca-Tanque se movía mucho más.

…

Mako seguí caminando despacio, muy despacio… no, no llegaría… se lastimo el brazo porque parte del rayo se desvió. No llegaría… era el momento de dar el golpe final… Empezó a lanzar con todas las fuerzas que tenía. No aguanto mucho, y fue noqueado antes de poder salir completamente. Ese era su fin…

…

Korra estaba por atacar a Kuvira y ella también, pero de pronto se escuchó un gran ruido y el Meca-Tanque exploto por la mitad… enviando lejos la parte de arriba y dejando una parte en ese lugar, que cayó inmediatamente una vez que se partió en dos.

…

– ¡Cuidado! – dijo Kai mientras tomaba a Hiroshi y corrió par que la explosión no le alcanzara… Lin, Su, Jinora y Asami lograron correr rápidamente, pero Kai y Hiroshi no fueron tan rápidos.

– ¡Kai! – grito Jinora desesperada, no lo iban a lograr… por la explosión cayo parte del edificio… pero, Kai y Hiroshi salieron ilesos de ello…

– ¡Papá!– dijo Asami mientras trataba de ir a ayudarlos, pero Lin la detuvo.

– ¡Kai! – dijo Jinora corriendo a verlo. Estaba bien, al igual que Hiroshi… – ¿Cómo lograron salir a tiempo…? Estaba a punto de tocarlos… pero… ¡están bien!

–Salimos ilesos gracias a él…– dijo Kai mientras al lado de ella aparecía un espíritu, y no era nada menos que…

– ¡Peludo! – dijo Jinora abrazando al espíritu…

–Un momento… ¿Qué hace este espíritu aquí…? – pregunto Lin confundida al ver a un espíritu.

–Peludo… ¿acaso quieres ayudar a defender tu hogar? – pregunto Jinora y vio que el espíritu dio una vuela emocionado.

…

–Mako… ¡Mako! ¡MAKO, REACCIONA! – dijo Bolin alterado, su hermano no le respondía hasta que noto que su hermana respiraba. En ese momento sintió un gran peso salirse de encima…– Mako, no vuelvas a hacer eso… ¡NUNCA!

–Lo siento Bo…pero ese golpe si fue duro…– dijo Mako mientras se paraba con ayuda de Bolin.

–Vaya humano… saliste con vida…– dijo nuevamente el Topo suricato.

–Los humanos podemos dar pelea todavía…– dijo Mako con media sonrisa.

…

Mientras que en otro lugar, más específico en la selva, donde había caído Korra, Kuvira y partes del meca-tanque…

Kuvira se levantó y observo lo que había sucedido. Ella no salió con muchos golpes, pero Korra sufrió un poco más que ella. En ese momento se levantó rápidamente y aprovecho que Korra estaba inconsciente. Fue hacia donde se encontraba el cañón y al estar enredadas en unas lianas espirituales, jalo de una palanca y el arma se estaba cargando. Korra de a poco comienza a recobrar la conciencia y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Kuvira la estaba por atacar.

–Kuvira… ¡detente!

–Este es tu fin… Avatar Korra– dijo Kuvira y en ese momento ataco a Korra, ella no podía esquivarlo… no, ya no. Era demasiado tarde…

Por algunos segundos el tiempo parecía eterno… esos segundos se alargaron. Korra no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, pero una vez que el tiempo "regreso a su estado normal" y el ataque llegó a su destino, Kuvira se llevó una sorpresa al ver que Korra no se había hecho daño por ese ataque…

_**To ce Continued…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Solo es un final alternativo que me hubiera gustado ver (si fuera la dueña de la serie, den por seguro que ese final que nos dieron, ni pinta… -.-)<strong>_

**Hola chicos/as que se tomaron el tiempo para leer este final alternativo de La Leyenda de Korra…esta es la primera parte. Estoy bastante agotada como para continuar, porque, primero el final todavía me afecta, pero yo seré positiva con lo que yo quiero… :) y segundo trabajar como zombi (esta mañana) me mato totalmente, no quería comer o hablar con alguien y por suerte mis padres y hermano entendieron sin que dijera nada… solo me dejaron en mi estado de deprimida total. Pero me anime mucho cuando vi por Face, Twitter, Tmblr que hay muchas personas que piensan como yo… :')**

**Dedico este fic para las personas que no quedaron conforme con ese final… :D Espero que puedan compartir esta historia con otras personas que puedan estar también tristes… no para hacer famoso el fic, sino sé que es sufrir por ese final y estoy segura que ustedes también… Si pueden compartirlo por cualquier red social, sería grandioso, yo lo haré… **

**La próxima parte seguramente la subiré la próxima semana por razones personales… y que apenas tenga tiempo, me encargare de escribir como si no hubiera mañana… **

**Yo voy a terminar este pequeño final alternativo cueste lo que cueste y después seguiré con mis fics normalmente… que son "Yo soy el Avatar" y "No es imposible" que están en progreso y son los de ATLoK… **

**Por cierto… notaran algunas cosas que se parecen a los últimos capítulos, pues retome desde que Hiroshi muere y lo cambie… y de allí en adelante será mi imaginación la que escriba con partes de la historia verdadera.**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo por leer y sería fantástico si puede opinar para ver que tal les pareció… porque sinceramente yo estaría más motivada, feliz para seguir… :D**

**¡Besos y abrazos! Sé que los necesitan por lo que pasó hoy… ¡Cuídense y nos leemos la próxima semana! :)**


	2. El final… Parte 2

**LA LEYENDA DE KORRA NO ME PERTENECE.**

**El final… Parte 2.**

Korra esperaba recibir el golpe… pero… nada… no lo hizo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en otro lugar, apartado donde impacto el ataque.

– ¿Que…?- dijo ella confundida, miró a sus costados y se sorprendió al ver a…

–Vaya apestoso… casi mueres… pero, espera, eres mujer ahora… entonces… ¡apestosa! – dijo el espíritu que estaba al lado de ella.

– ¿Aye-Aye? – pregunto Korra confundida y muy sorprendida al ver al espíritu.

–Pareces sorprendida, pero no importa… pensé que eras más fuerte apestosa.

–No me llames apestosa.

Kuvira observaba a Korra quien estaba con el espíritu y se dispuso a atacar nuevamente, pero esta vez Korra lo esquivo y también Aye-Aye.

–Kuvira, ¡Ya detente! ¿Acaso no ves que pasa cuando disparas? –dijo Korra al notar al bosque, las realices estaban moviéndose…

–Este es tu fin Korra… no podrás escapar de tu destino – dijo Kuvira

Aye-Aye miraba a Kuvira con odio… estaba dañando a los espíritus… al espíritu de las raíces que venían del mundo espiritual…

– ¡Humana deja de lastimar a los espíritus! –Reclamo Aye-Aye molesto y muy enojado.

–Tú también morirás si te quedas al lado del Avatar… muévete, ahora.

Aye-Aye está mucho más furioso, fue directamente a atacarla, pero esta otra ataco con el cañón. Desapareció y apareció cerca de Korra.

–Aye-Aye no entres en ella…- dijo Korra.

– ¿Qué dices…?

–Por favor, no entres en ella y no la conviertas en otra cosa… podemos acabar con ella de otra forma, pero no hagas eso. Otros humanos pueden tomar eso como algo malo para las personas…

– ¿Tienes otra idea mejo –fue cortado por que otra vez Kuvira ataco a Korra.

– ¡KUVIRA, BASTA! –Dijo Korra mientras veía que las lianas y raíces se alteraban más.

Kuvira otra vez trato de atacar, pero allí si noto que algo andaba mal… empezó a moverse todo.

–Kuvira, ¡detén eso ahora! – dijo Kora, pero no lo podía hacer, la maquina se estaba sobrecargando de la energía espiritual, estaba fuera de control.

– ¡No funciona! – grito Kuvira desesperada.

–Tenemos que sacar esa cosa de las lianas – dijo Aye-Aye muy alto, casi como si estuviera hablando a otras personas… o espíritus. Mientras que las lianas lanzaron a Kuvira cerca en donde se encontraba Korra.

– ¿Qué…– Korra no fue capaz de decir más ya que empezaron a aparecer espíritus. Los espíritus empezaron a aparecer y se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba el cañón, que por suerte tardaba en cargarse, pero al parecer este golpe iba a ser el más duro.

Los espíritus empezaban a sacar las lianas del cañón, pero era difícil. Korra no se quedó con los brazos cruzados y empezó a hacer agua control, ya que había una pequeña fuente cerca, por suerte, para que las lianas vuelvan al mundo espiritual. Entro al estado Avatar y estaba funcionando, poco a poco las lianas empezaban a retirarse, pero era tarde… en ese momento el cañón se había cargado con todo.

– ¡Salgan todos, ahora! –dijo Korra al ya no estar en el estado Avatar, fue corriendo donde estaba Kuvira. El cañón disparo justo en donde se encontraba ella. Korra entro nuevamente al estado Avatar y lo enfrento. En ese momento la intensidad de ambos ataques era demasiada. Era como si estuviera luchando nuevamente contra Unalaq y Vaatu… pero esta vez, la energía era mucho más poderosa, la hizo retroceder un poco, pero ella todavía tenía que dar pelea con su energía espiritual.

Korra no podía, estaba dando todo lo que podía allí y más, pero igual así… No podía… en ese momento, cuando pensó que ya decaería… que bajaría los brazos, apareció Aye-Aye junto a ella.

– ¡Vamos apestosa, no puedes rendirte ahora! – dijo este mientras se acomodaba a su lado, para ayudarle con su energía espiritual. En ese momento Korra no bajo los brazos. No podía, tanto espíritus y humanos necesitaban que ella logre eso… o si no, quien sabe cuánto daño causaría esto…

Otro espíritu apareció al lado de ella, pero le ayudo más específicamente a ella, en vez que ayudar a detener el ataque, ya que un brazo de ella todavía estaba muy dañado, mientras otros espíritus apoyaban a Aye-Aye y a ella también.

Estaban logrando detener el ataque, pero no por eso desapareció, las lianas seguían allí, dándoles energía y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los dos ataques causaran una gran explosión.

Y como ya era pronosticado… la explosión causó daño a la redonda, destruyendo a todo lo que se encontrara allí, excepto las lianas…

…

– ¡Bolin, Mako! – dijeron Kai y Jinora al mismo tiempo al ver a los hermanos caminar hacia donde se encontraba ellos.

–Salieron con vidas muchachos…– dijo Lin con media sonrisa en su rostro.

–Por supuesto Jefa… – dijo Mako quien se sentó en un lugar que Bolin lo dejo.

–Esperen… ¿dónde está Korra? – pregunto Jinora.

–Se encontraba luchado con Kuvira en el momento de la explosión…– dijo Bolin.

–Eso significa que esta donde cayeron algunos restos del meca-tanque… –dijo Kai.

–Pero… ¿eso no cayó en la selva…? –pregunto Bolin, que pudo observar el acontecimiento.

–Pero… ¡eso se encuentra lejos de aquí! – dijo Mako rápidamente que se paró y miro a todos, en ese momento empezaron a preocuparse con más razón.

–En este momento están luchando… –dijo un espíritu.

– ¿Un topo? – pregunto Kai confundido.

–Topo suricato…– dijo Mako mientras miraba al espíritu, se acordó que gracias a él se pudieron deshacer del gran meca-tanque.

–Espera… dijiste que estaban– Bolin no pudo decir más ya que se sintió una gran explosión. Se sintió toda la energía que paso como una gran oleada de humo donde estaban ellos. Era tan fuerte hasta que los hicieron retroceder.

–Eso… paso en el…– dijo Jinora mirando en dónde se suponía que ocurrió la gran explosión y donde se supone que estaba Korra.

–No… Korra…– dijo Mako casi como un susurro.

Estaban dispuesto a ir a ese lugar todos, pero algunos meca-tanques aparecieron, al igual que algunos soldados, esos sujetos parecían una plaga.

–Vayan por Korra… nosotros nos encargaremos…–dijo Lin mientras se ponía en posición, dispuesta a luchar junto a su hermana.

–Pero son muchos, no podrán– Jinora fue interrumpida por Su.

–No se preocupen… allí vienen refuerzos…– dijo ella mientras veía que sus hijos, Tenzin y los hijos de él venían…

–De acuerdo – dijo Mako dispuesto a irse junto a Bolin, Jinora y Kai, pero en ese momento vio que alguien más venía… corriendo velozmente hacia él.

– ¡Naga! –dijo Mako al verla que ella le lambio la cara –Vamos chica… tenemos que ir por Korra –dijo mientras montaba en ella, al igual que su hermano, mientras que Kai y Jinora iban volando.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar donde había sido la batalla observaron que a los lejos quedaban restos del meca-tanque y fueron a ver. Buscaron y buscaron, pero no encontraron nada…

Kia y Jinora buscaron por el aire, mientras que Mako, Naga y Bolin buscaron por tierra, gracias a Naga no perdieron las esperanzas, ya que ella podría rastrearla… Ella se dirigió al centro del área, en donde había sido el impacto y empezó a moverse más. Olfateaba no más lejos d metros de allí.

–Naga…– dijo Mako quien la observaba que ella movía la cola, pero estaba inquieta. De pronto solo un aullido que nadie pudo descifrarlo… no, no querían pensar que ella, que Korra… murió…

–Aquí hay más personas… – dijo un tipo que obviamente era uno de los soldados de Kuvira.

–Estos tipos sí que son una plaga…– dijo Bolin que empezó a atacarlos, al igual que Jinora y Kai.

Mako no reacciono, solo seguía observando a Naga, quien estaba muy inquieta… pero no podía dejar que esto pase, de que las personas de Kuvira ganen… En ese momento reacciono y llamo a Naga, quien la miro y parece que entendió perfectamente. Ya que Mako fue contra unos meca-tanques, luchando junto a Naga, quien era de mucha ayuda.

…

– ¿En dónde estoy…?– pregunto Kuvira al observar que estaba en un lugar desconocido.

–En el mundo espiritual…– dijo una voz. Ella miro de quien se trataba y no era nada menos que ese espíritu que estaba junto al Avatar.

– ¿Estoy muerta?

–No… pero créeme, no fue mi decisión traerte aquí…

– ¿Entonces por qué…?

–El avatar…- dijo únicamente Aye-Aye mirando a Korra quien estaba a pocos pasos de él. Se encontraba echada, con los ojos cerrados.

– ¿Está muerta?

–No… –Kuvira miro al espíritu, quien se encontraba parado cruzados de manos y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Después observo a su alrededor. Era un hermoso paisaje, había espíritus que estaban volando, caminando por allí.

– ¿Por qué… por qué estoy aquí?

–Ya te dije, ella fue la que te salvo, porque si fuese por mí, te hubiera dejado allí, por todo el daño que causaste al mundo espiritual al cortar las raíces… – dijo Aye-Aye mirándola fijamente para que sepa que es verdad lo que él le dice.

…

Korra se encontraba en el espacio espiritual. Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró frente de ella, ella misma en el estado avatar, como la vez en que se recuperó y pudo salvar a Jinora y otras personas.

– ¿Estoy muerta? –pregunto ella confundida

–Eso depende de ti… –dijo la otra ella, que se encontraba en el estado avatar, su voz sonaba como la de ella y Raava fusionados… – ¿Crees que tu trabajo en el mundo está hecho y es tiempo para que el siclo siga fluyendo…?

Korra la miró con los ojos abiertos… ¿morir? ¿Ella quería morir…? En ese momento recordó la primera vez en que hablo directamente con Aang. Fue la vez en que él le devolvió sus poderes, pero antes de eso… ella se sentía… terrible. ¿En ese momento pensó en morir?

Después recordó nuevamente la batalla contra Unalaq y Vaatu. Estuvo a punto de morir, pero ella no quería hacerlo… Ella quería luchar, no solo por salvar al mundo de 10.000 años de oscuridad, sino también, para que los avatares anteriores puedan descansar en paz, para que sus esfuerzos para mantener el mundo en equilibrio no fueran en vano.

Por ultimo recordó la batalla contra Zaheer. En el momento que casi muere, en el momento en que pensó que su padre había muerto, en el momento en que el veneno entro en su cuerpo… en el momento en que estaba en el estado Avatar y solo tenía como objetivo acabar con él. Después de la batalla, donde se salvó gracias a Su por quitarle parte del veneno… en lo que vivió y sufrió en su recuperación. Ella era un avatar que no podía hacer nada, era un avatar que no podía hacer nada por si misma… se sentía débil, vulnerable… se sentía un fracaso…

¿Morir? ¿Esa era una solución…? ¿Esa era _su_ solución…?

…

Mako, Bolin, Jinora, Kai y Naga se encontraban luchando contra los meca-tanques y los hombre de Kuvira, a pesar de que estaban cansados, lastimados, ellos siguieron y no pararían hasta derrotarlos, como lo hizo Korra.

De un momento a otro, empezaron a aparecer espíritus, de la nada misma… Todos al ver eso, se olvidaron por algunos segundos de la batalla, los espíritus aparecían uno por uno.

–Los espíritus… ellos están apareciendo nuevamente… – dijo Kai.

En ese momento Naga, quien estaba junto a Mako dio la vuelta y miro hacia un lugar, Mako hizo lo mismo y se encontró con Kuvira. Al verla Naga la gruño y Mako se puso en posición de combate.

–Korra… ¿dónde está?

–Gran unificadora… está a salvo, ¡andando, capturemos a estos rebeldes! –dijo un sujeto que fue directamente hacia donde se encontraba ella para ayudarla.

Los meca-tanques estuvieron a punto de atacar nuevamente, pero se detuvieron.

–No… esta batalla está terminada… –dijo Kuvira mientras entregaba sus manos –mi deseo de que todo el reino tierra este nuevamente unido me llevo por otro camino, uno por donde quería todo el control sobre todo el territorio del reino tierra – dijo agachando la cabeza– me entrego y es una orden para todos bajar las armas… –hablo refiriéndose a su ejército, quienes estaban sorprendidos, pero hicieron lo que ella dijo.

Mako la miro, todavía desconfiado. No le había respondido en donde se encontraba Korra… estaba a punto de preguntar nuevamente, pero vio que Naga fue directamente hacia un lugar… y allí se encontraba, ella, Korra…

Mako fue corriendo directamente hacia ella, mientras dejo a Bolin, Jinora y Kai encargados de Kuvira y su ejército.

–Korra… –lo dijo en un susurro mientras se agacho junto a ella. Estaba con los ojos cerrados.

–No está muerta… ella está en un estado en donde debe decidir, si quiere vivir, o dejar que el ciclo siga con su camino… –dijo un espíritu que estaba al lado. Mako lo miro preocupado, como esperando que le diga que ella va a vivir y por mucho tiempo… Naga estaba junto a él. Estaba inquieta… estaba triste ver a ella en ese estado.

–Korra, por favor… vuelve con nosotros…– dijo Mako quien la veía con gran tristeza, al igual que sus amigos quien estaban con él en ese momento.

…

–Y bien… ¿has decidido?

Korra estaba pensado… vivir, ella tenía que vivir para poder arreglar los desastres, las peleas en el mundo humano, para defender a humanos y a espíritus… entonces… ¿Por qué le preguntaban si ella tenía una decisión?

–Es mi deber como Avatar hacer todo lo posible para mantener al mundo en equilibrio…

–Es el deber _del Avatar_ hacer eso… eso significa que tanto tú, como la próxima vida puede hacerlo…

Korra al escucharla sintió algo, se quedó pensando, _"eso significa que tanto tú, como la próxima vida puede hacerlo…" _

Eso significa que no tenía que ser ella necesariamente. Korra cerró los ojos, buscando respuesta… pero la respuesta siempre la tuvo, en cada caso en que estuvo cerca de la muerte…

–Yo _tengo_ que vivir… Yo _quiero_ vivir para hacer todo lo que pueda como Avatar, no me rendiré hasta dar la última gota de energía que tenga. Me levante en otras ocasiones que también fueron difíciles, y este caso no será distinto…

–Savia decisión, Avatar Korra…– le dijo su reflejo quien ilumino todo y la cegó por tanta luz.

…

Korra empezó a moverse poco a poco.

– ¡KORRA! – dijeron sus amigos quienes se encontraban allí y algunos espíritus que también se reunieron allí.

– ¡Apestosa! –dijo igual que los demás Aye-Aye.

Korra en ese momento se sentó y estaba respirando agitadamente… poco a poco se reincorporo a la luz que veía y miro a su alrededor…

–Vaya apestosa… sí que eres una humana que sabe dar sustos…

Korra miro a Aye-Aye.

–Te lo dije anteriormente… no soy como todos los humanos…– dijo Korra con media sonrisa. Y Aye-Aye también le sonrió.

Korra se levantó con ayuda de Mako y la primera en abrazarla fue Naga, se acercó lo más que pudo y Korra la abrazo nuevamente, se unieron también Kai y Jinora y por ultimo Mako y Bolin.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola chicosas!**

**Muchas gracias por comentar, pues dije que el martes iba a tener nuevo capítulo y lo cumplí… wow… o.o**

**Pero bueno, la verdad yo estoy un poquito decepcionada (aparte de que no me hayan dado a mi hermosa pareja) de que los creadores no hayan puesto a Naga… casi ni apareció y además los espíritus desaparecieron y aparecieron de la nada, eso me pareció injusto… eso me da a entender que ¿tienes que irte hay problemas y regresa cuando todo esté bien? No, eso me pareció un poco vago… por eso cambie eso… :)**

**Y también quería poner en presente que a pesar que los avatares anteriores desaparecieron, siguen quedando su esencia… como la amistad de muchos años de Wan y Aye-Aye! Nunca envejeció Aye-Aye… :3 **

**En el próximo capítulo será el final… las batallas están concluidas aquí! **

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Como siempre este fic se lo dedico a todas las personas que estaban afectadas por el final...**

**Posdata: me cambie el nombre de Korra-Avatar a Makorra-Love-Forever por dos motivos, uno en honor a mi hermosa y querida pareja, después de leer lo que bryan y michael pusieron en tumblr. no me importo. ni aunque ellos dos lo digan, no me importa, seré siendo optimista con lo que yo quiero y creo! y segundo motivo es algo personal... n.n**

**¡Saludos!**


	3. El final… Parte 3 (Última parte)

**LA LEYENDA DE KORRA NO ME PERTENECE.**

**El final… Parte 3. (Última parte)**

Pasado dos meses de la pelea contra Kuvira, Ciudad Republica estaba en el proyecto de reconstrucción con ayuda de otras naciones. Pero no era el único lugar en donde se veía este problema, sino en todo el reino tierra. Surgieron varios cambios a partir de la rendición de Kuvira y de su ejército.

El reino tierra entro en una era de gran cambio en donde las personas elegían a una persona para que los represente y vean por ellos, ya no existirán los reyes y príncipes allí, esto era una mejora para bien, claro está si esas personas eran honestas y querían lo mejor para el resto de la población…

Pero ese día no debían pensar en eso… era un día para celebrar. Varrick y Zhu Li estaban a punto de casarse. Era un gran día, no había problemas, peleas… era unos días de paz y de armonía, sin contar con los ruidos, agitaciones y complicaciones que están relacionadas con la reconstrucción de la Ciudad, pero por suerte, todos estaban dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para salir a delante… Los espíritus no se quedaron atrás… ellos también estaban ayudando a los humanos…

¿Alguien, algunas vez pensó que esto pasaría…? Que espíritus y humanos trabajen juntos para un bien en común, que dejen sus diferencias y vean por el hoy y el mañana, tratando de dejar los problemas atrás…

En la Isla del Templo del Aire, se encontraban todos en la ceremonia en donde Varrick y Zhu Li contraerían matrimonio.

– ¿Y tú Zhu Li, aceptas cómo esposo a Varrick, a pesar de la riqueza, de la pobreza, de la salud y la enfermedad, y a pesar de la locura de este tipo? –pregunto Bolin.

–Sí, acepto –contesto Zhu Li.

– ¿Locura…? Oye amigo –dijo Varrick algo indagando.

– ¿Varrick, tu aceptas a Zhu Li como esposa? –pregunto Bolin esta vez a Varrick para que respondiera y él le miro algo desconcertado –Vamos Varrick, responde.

– ¡Por supuesto! –dijo él olvidando lo que le dijo anteriormente.

–Bueno, si el señor Pabu nos hace los honores…– dijo Bolin esperando a que Pabu venga con los anillos. Una vez que llegó intercambiaron anillos.

–Por el poder que obtuve en Nuktuk, ya están casados… Varrick, ya puedes besar a la novia… -dijo lo último sonriente, pero Varrick sonrió muy complacido, aunque Zhu Li se le adelanto, dándole un beso en el que él respondió gustoso.

En ese momento todos se levantaron y empezaron a aplaudir, la feliz pareja después de separarse de ese beso miraron a todos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro…

La fiesta comenzó con mucha música, la gente hablaba, los niños corrían de aquí para allá, Pabu estaba comiendo junto a Bolin, mejor dicho, devorando un platillo; Jinora estaba hablando con Opal a algunos pasos de él. Mientras que Kai observaba a Jinora y Bolin notó esto.

–Kai… pequeño hermanito… –dijo Bolin tragando lo que quedaba en el platillo –Veo que no le quitas el ojo a Jinora…–dijo golpeándolo en el brazo suavemente –Anda, ve e invítala a bailar…

–Yo… no sé cómo hacerlo, digo, puede que no quiera… o no se… –dijo el pobre chico que no sabía si debía y estaba indeciso.

–Hay pequeño… –dijo negando con la cabeza y despeinándolo– pero todavía eres un pequeño… presta atención y observa… –dijo Bolin tronándose los dedos y acercándose hacia Opal.

–Buenas noches hermosas damas… –dijo Bolin llamando la atención de ambas– señorita –dirigiéndose hacia Opal– me haría el honor de bailar esa pieza conmigo… –pidió ofreciéndole la mano.

Opal se sonrojo ante tal acto y le acepto gustosa. Una vez que llegaron en donde se encontraban otras personas bailaron, se dispusieron a hacer lo mismo.

Mientras que Kai lo vía sorprendido a Bolin, este le hacía señal que era su turno. Kai se armó de valor y camino hacia Jinora. Una vez que estuvo a atrás de ella, esta se fue porque había visto a Meelo algo descontrolado, a pesar que su hermano haya crecido, su comportamiento seguía siendo el mismo…

Kai se quedó parado, allí, sin poder pedirle a Jinora que bailara con él…

En otro lugar de la fiesta, se encontraba Hiroshi, Asami, Lin, Raiko y su mujer.

–De verdad, gracias por darme otra oportunidad… no solo de vida, sino también de poder de enmendar algo de los errores que he cometido en el pasado. Sé que no será suficiente, aunque trabaje duro por el resto de mi vida, pero no desaprovechare esta oportunidad que me están dando. –dijo Horishi mientras daba una reverencia de agradecimiento y culpa.

–Creo que después de haber ayudado salvar a la ciudad, mereces otra oportunidad… aunque en el pasado hayas hecho otras cosas… –dijo Raiko.

–Pero sé que hay personas en que todavía no confían en mí… y que no lo harán.

–Solo tiene que enfocarse en lo que quiere hacer para que el pueblo pueda, al menos, estar sin miedo. Además yo fui quien lo trajo y parte de eso es mi responsabilidad…–dijo Lin mientas tomaba un sorbo de su copa.

–Eso haré… daré todo lo que tenga a Ciudad Republica, sin importar que haya gente que me deteste u odie… después de todo, me lo merezco.

–Papá…–dijo Asami colocando sus manos en cada uno de sus hombros –no digas eso… sí, hiciste mal en el pasado, pero diste tu vida para lograr penetrar al meca-tanque… te sacrificaste, y sin importar que digan las personas, fuiste de mucha ayuda, sin ti quién sabe en qué situación nos encontraríamos ahora… –dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa.

–Asami… gracias y me alegra que me hayas podido perdonar. Se nota que eres igual que tu madre, alguien de ben corazón, bondadosa y buena…tuve mucha suerte de tenerte como mi hija y es un gran orgullo. –dijo Hiroshi mientras le sonreía y sus ojos irradiaban un brillo de felicidad sincera. Asami únicamente le respondió de la misma manera y abrazándolo.

En otro lado de la fiesta…

– ¿Estás seguro en lo que dices? –preguntó Mako.

–Sé que suena egoísta y que muchos estarán muy triste con esta decisión, pero mi vocación es cantar… es lo que yo soy y en lo que destaco. –se defendió Wu.

–La verdad esa es una sabia decisión… ¿Qué te hizo pensar en esto? –pregunto Tenzin.

–Lo he estado pensando y creo lo mismo que Kuvira. La gente tienen que elegir a su propio gobernante, de manera en que todos puedan y asuman su responsabilidad como habitantes de una nación, para ver el bien para los demás.

–Eso es… sorprendente. Has madurado en tan poco tiempo… –dijo Mako haciendo una pequeña reverencia, al igual que Tenzin.

–Bueno, si me disculpan, hay una pista de baile que me espera… –dijo mientras se arreglaba el traje y empezó a caminar/bailar hacia donde se encontraban las personas bailando.

–Ha crecido… pero sigue con esa actitud…–dijo Tenzin con una sonrisa ladina.

Mientras que en un lugar algo alejado de la fiesta, se encontraba Korra, observando a la ciudad, en donde se había desatado la batalla hace dos meses…

– ¿Qué pasa apestosa…? –pregunto Aye-Aye mientras se acercaba en donde ella estaba.

–Primero… no me llames apestosa. Y segundo… nada.

–Hay una gran de una de esas llamadas fiestas por allí –dice apuntando hacia donde se encuentran todas personas.

–Solo… estaba pensando. –contesto Korra.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, ninguno dijo nada, hasta que Korra nuevamente comenzó a hablar.

– ¿Alguna vez un avatar se imaginó esto… o tenia este deseo? En el que los espíritus y humanos convivan juntos… Sé que ya han pasado más de tres años de ese suceso… pero yo no lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Sé que habían estado viviendo juntos en paz, pero que cooperaran los unos con los otros, como los más antiguos maestros aires… no me lo imaginaba –Korra dio un suspiro que mostraba satisfacción y algo de tranquilidad.

–Por mucho tiempo, los espíritus pensamos que lo único que les interesan a los humanos son las riquezas, el poder… eran máquinas de ambición y nunca se cansarían de ello. Hasta que apestoso apareció. Él fue el primer humano que nos demostró que quiere el bien tanto de humanos y espíritus… nos mostró que hay personas que no son ambiciosas… que no buscan poder y que tratan de ayudar a otros. Gracias a él fue que los espíritus pudimos confiar en los humanos… al menos en algunos… –dijo Aye-Aye mientras miraba a los espíritus que se encontraban junto a los humanos, divirtiendo en esa fiesta y después poso su vista en la ciudad, que se encontraba con luces encendidas.

Korra se acercó a unos escalones y se sentó. Aye-Aye no había respondido a su pregunta… y la verdad esperaba que no lo hiciera, ya que era difícil, muy difícil que l pudiera responder. Naga se acercó a ella y esta le acaricio la cabeza.

–Y como apestoso… –continúo Aye-Aye –Hubieron muchas personas que querían convivir en armonía y paz con los espíritus… fue un deseo de muchos avatares, que seguramente estaría satisfechos y orgullosos de este gran logro, que fue alguna vez su sueño… –dijo por último dándole una sonrisa verdadera. Korra al escucharlo, sintió una gran oleada de paz que le lleno a todo su ser… después de todo, claro que es un sueño. Y también para Raava… el espíritu que formaba parte de ella…

–Con que aquí estabas… –dijo Mako acercándose hacia donde estaba Korra y atrás de él venía Bolin con la boca llena.

– ¿Korra, qué haces aquí, alejada de la diversión? –pregunto Bolin mientras tragaba lo último de comida que le sobraba.

Korra no contesto ya que Aye-Aye los veía, mejor dicho, que veía divertido a Bolin y se rio.

– ¡Wou! ¿Otro espíritu que puede hablar? –pregunto Bolin con asombro.

–Mako, Bolin, él es Aye-Aye… un antiguo amigo… –dijo Korra mientras se paraba –un viejo… viejo amigo…

Aye-Aye los miro de pies a cabeza y se inclinó un poco en forma de saludo, mientras que Mako y Bolin lo imitaron.

–Con que tú eres el humano que causo esa gran explosión… –no era una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación por parte de Aye-Aye.

Mako parpadeo un par de veces… –Eso creo…

–Sí, Mako casi muere, de no ser por mí… –dijo Bolin con un aire de autoestima alto. –Aunque todavía su brazo está dañado… –señalo triste por ello.

–Chicos… veo que todos están aquí… –dijo Asami mientras se acercaba hacia ellos. –Varrick quiere hacer un brindis y decir algunas palabras… –dijo mientras lo señalaba y se ponía en marcha junto a Bolin.

Mako miro a Korra y ella lo noto.

–Vamos… Varrick puede ser algo impaciente a veces… –señalo Mako.

–Vaya humano… –dijo Aye-Aye mientras se ponía en marcha y Mako junto a Korra lo siguieron pode detrás.

–Bueno, gracias por estar todos aquí, en un día tan… tan importante para mí… –dijo mientras unas lágrimas amenazaban por caer en el rostro de Varrick. –hoy fue el día en el que por fin Zhu Li y yo demostramos nuestro gran amor al casarnos…

–Querrás decir que tú lo hiciste… fuiste demasiado ciego al no ver a Zhu Li, que siempre estuvo a tu lado, a pesar de cualquier locura que se te ocurría! –dijo Bolin, haciendo que todos rieran y Varrick quedara algo sonrojado. Bolin tenía razón, fue demasiado ciego en el pasado…

–Bueno… lo que decían, antes de que ALGUIEN me interrumpiera… –dijo Varrick mirando a Bolin y este le sonrió feliz –decía que es que aunque en el pasado no haya sido el mejor jefe, y sé que la trate a veces mal…

–A veces… la mayoría, creo yo –interrumpió nuevamente Bolin con un susurro, pero se escuchó perfectamente.

–Oye Bolin… –llamo Kai – ¿Acaso quieres que Zhu Li se acuerde de todo lo que paso y se separen…? –pregunto divertido.

Cuando Varrick escucho eso, se tensó completamente.

–Solo soy un buen amigo… nada más… –dijo sonriendo Bolin, mientras tomaba de la mano a Opal.

Mientras que Varrick se separó un poco de esa discusión y miro a su esposa quien tenía una mirada divertida. No aguanto más Zhu Li y empezó a reírse… lo cual tranquilizo al pobre de Varrick.

– ¡Bueno, te amo Zhu Li y perdóname por ser un ciego en el principio…! –grito Varrick, captando toda la atención de las personas, Zhu Li se quedó muda y sonrió ante tal insinuación.

Zhu Li le tomo de la mano, pero el que beso primero esta vez fue Varrick, que la tomo de la mano y con la otra le todo de la cara.

En ese momento estallaron los aplausos. Todos aplaudían a la feliz pareja… Una vez que se separaron…

– ¡Que comience la fiesta! –dijo Varrick mientras con la mano que no soltaba a Zhu Li la arrastro hacia el centro de la pista a bailar. La música comenzó a sonar nuevamente y las personas se les unieron…

Bolin tomo a Opal y se unieron en el baile. Kai fue más rápido esta vez y con un pequeño sonrojo le pregunto a Jinora si quería bailar con él. Ella acepto gustosa.

Tanzin se disponía a vigilar a su hija que se encontraba bailando con Kai, pero después posó su vista hacia Meelo, quien está durmiendo en la mesa. Sonrió al verlo, después busco con la vista a Ikki que estaba bailando nada menos que con Huan, esto le pareció algo divertido. Después miro a Pema y a su hijo menor, Rohan, quienes estaban tratando de despertar a Meelo… sin obtener resultados favorables. Sin duda alguna, Tenzin estaba feliz con su familia.

Lin estaba tomando un sorbo de su copa, observando únicamente. Bumi estaba junto a Bum Jr. relatando una de sus maravillosas aventuras juntos, con un público que se impacta ante cualquier acto de heroico.

Asami estaba junto a su padre, sentados en una mesa, riendo… hacía mucho tiempo que ambos hubieran querido estar así, aunque llevo su tiempo, allí se encontraban, Asami más feliz imposible, ya que tenía a su única familia a su lado.

Wu estaba bailando de forma bastante extraña, pero según él, era al compás de la música… quienes estaban encargados Tahno, el antiguo líder de los Lobos-Murciélagos, junto a otras personas.

Aye-Aye estaba junto a otros espíritus, Mako y Tenzin… que al parecer estaban hablando.

Naga se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en un costado, cerda de donde se encontraba Korra. Mientras que Pabu se encontraba encima de la cabeza del perro-oso polar, agotado de tanta comida, sonrió por verlos así…

Después poso su mirada nuevamente hacía donde se encontraba anteriormente… estaba algo distraída, mejor dicho, estaba pensando demasiado sobre que dentro de poco, debía comenzar su viaje por todo el mundo, para ayudar a las personas… esa idea la emocionaba y mucho, pero sería un largo camino por recorrer y ella decidió tomarlo.

Camino unos pasos hacia adelante y miro otra vez a la ciudad.

–Korra… ¿tomando aire fresco? –pregunto Mako mientras se ponía en el par de ella y también posaba su vista hacia la ciudad.

–Podría decirse…

El silencio reino, nadie decía nada y no era incómodo. Estuvieron así varios segundos hasta que Mako lo rompió.

–Sabes… nos asustaste mucho, Naga no paraba de estar inquieta. Estaba tratando de seguir tu rastro, pero después soltó un ladrido de desesperación… pensamos… pensamos lo peor… –dijo Mako sin quitar la vista de la ciudad que se encontraba algo iluminada. Se notaba en su voz la tristeza y preocupación que pasó.

–Lo siento por eso… la verdad yo también pensé que hasta allí quedaba… pero no, no fue así.

–Todavía tienes un largo camino que recorrer… no cero que bajes los brazos ahora, ¿verdad?

– ¡Por supuesto que no! – dijo mirándolo y este también lo hizo. –Pase por muchas cosas y pude caminar hacia adelante nuevamente… aunque me caiga, nuevamente levantare… este sentimiento que tengo de hacer y dar todo de mí, nace y es trasmitido a todos los avatares… y como tales, queremos pelear hasta nuestro último suspiro… como Wan… –dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Mako sonrió al verla decidida… a esa Korra. La chica terca y testaruda que conoció y que maduro…

–Cuenta con mi ayuda, yo siempre veré tu espalda y por tu seguridad… peleare junto a tu lado…– dijo Mako mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos, camino unos pasos hacia ella y se acercó –porque… –en ese momento Mako con el brazo que estaba bien, la abrazo suavemente y Korra se quedó sorprendida… muy sorprendida –porque te amo…– dijo cerca de su oído, todavía abrazándola.

Esto capto la atención de Aye-Aye, quien estaba mirando a su alrededor.

–Parece que apestosa encontró al señor apestoso… –dijo con una sonrisa y Tenzin, quien estaba a su lado miro hacia ese lugar, en donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes.

Korra se quedó estática… hacía mucho tiempo no estaban así de cerca, solos… y hace mucho tiempo no escuchaba esas palabras, que salieron de la boca de ese maestro fuego. El maestro fuego que era terco, necio y reservado… y quién capto su atención desde el primero momento que lo vio en la arena de Pro-Control.

Korra seguía en esa posición, pero de a poco acepto el abrazo, dejando reposar su mentón en el hombro de él, cerrando los ojos.

Sin darse cuenta que llamaban la atención de muchas de las personas que estaban a algunos pasos de ellos, siguieron en lo suyo.

Korra y Mako se separaron un poco, dejando sus caras muy cerca… hasta que Mako acorto la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos y la beso, la beso con ternura, amor y felicidad que tenía al estar nuevamente con la persona que ama y siempre amara… Korra solo se dispuso a responderle de la misma manera.

Ellos seguían así, hasta que escucharon aplausos… pensaron que eran para Varrick y Zhu Li, pero cuando se separaron un poco, notaron que todos, y absolutamente todos los estaban observando.

–Vaya hermano… ¡hasta que al fin lo haces! –dijo Bolin muy feliz por su hermano y su amiga.

–Un gusto, señor apestoso… –dijo Aye-Aye mientras se inclinaba en forma de saludo. En ese momento todos empezaron a reírse y con mucha razón. Korra y Mako estaban un poco sonrojados al ser el centro de atención, pero también rieron.

–Este espíritu sí que me agrada… –dijo nuevamente Bolin mientras le pasaba su mano por el hombro en señal de amistad y Aye-Aye también lo hizo, al parecer, también le agrado.

–Eso no es justo, nosotros nos casamos… –dijo Varrick en forma de berrinche lo cual fue callado por un fugaz beso de Zhu Li – ¡felicidades niños! –dijo una vez que se separó de su querida esposa, para felicitar a la nueva pareja.

Mako seguía riendo por esto, pero Korra lo estaba mirando a los ojos.

–Mako – Korra lo llamo, capto su atención y juntaron sus frentes –yo también de amo… –terminó de decir y en ese instante le beso con felicidad y amor sincero, el cual fue correspondido de la misma manera…

**…_The __End…_**

* * *

><p><strong>¡<strong>**Bueno, el fin señoras y señores!**

**Este fue un pequeño fic, sobre un final alternativo, para las personas que amamos el Makorra y nos decayó un poco el final… pero bueno, no hay nada más que hacer, excepto seguir escribiendo y leyendo fics de nuestra hermosa pareja… :3 **

**¡Como siempre, este fic es dedicado para todas esas personas que estaban tristes por cualquier motivo…!**

**¡De ante mano, discúlpenme las faltas de ortografía! :) **

**Gracias infinitas a: (perdónenme si me he olvidado de alguien)**

**DianaFigueira10, Lizie-azul, gaby1919, hikaros, peste21, Avatarfangirl 08, DanniMoon, Lexie Asakura Kidou, galaxy01, MsPandiCornius, Kaya-Petrova, ValSmile, Mistyket, morita90, LizzGaby (no me deja poner tu nombre como es, perdón!). Y a todas las personas que leen este fic.**

**Gracias a ustedes he seguido más animada con la última parte y me puso muy feliz saber que alguien se tomó el tiempo de leer este pequeño fic. :') Gracias por poner como favoritos, seguir y comentar este final alternativo y pequeño fic… :)**

**Perdonen la tardanza, que tuvieron varios motivos, tanto de este y los demás fics, pero me pondré al tanto de todo, ya que tengo muchos planes para este 2015 y ¡los planeo hacer, cueste, lo que me cueste! ;) **

**-Sato Asami y Guest: **pues admito que ese día, si lo estuve, pero ya no quiero darle vueltas a ese asunto y ya me va y me viene, al ver tantas imágenes, pues unos se acostumbra… y no me queda otra que aceptar esta realidad… pero que lo acepte, no significa que me tenga que gustar… eso cada uno piensa como hoz guste, y yo sigo amando a mi pareja favorita… sin importar lo que digan los demás, aunque sean los mismos creadores o el mismo papa… o sea, nada me hará cambiar de opinión… :) Cada uno piensa como le parece… :)

**¡Muchas gracias, por todo! :') ¡nos vemos en otros fics! :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado y sido de su agrado este final… **

**¡Cuídense mucho y suerte! ¡Que Dios los bendiga!**

**¡Saludos! n.n **


End file.
